Computing networks can include multiple network devices such as routers, switches, hubs, servers, desktop computers, laptops, workstations, network printers, network scanners, etc. that are networked together across a local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), wireless network, etc. These devices may incur downtime events such as taking a device down for a firmware upgrade.